The invention is directed to a device that helps golfers learn and repetitively use a proper golf swing.
The golf swing is difficult to learn and master because it is highly complex and involves a number of factors that the golfer must execute in order to accomplish the objective of hitting the ball accurately with the desired distance. These factors include foot placement relative to the ball, grip and hand location on the club, body orientation and position, hand and arm position and movement during the backswing and foreswing, head and eye position during the swing, tempo or pace of the swing, weight balance and shift during the backswing and foreswing, club head speed and follow through.
For most beginners and intermediate players, trying to remember each of these factors is difficult enough, and executing them properly becomes an all but impossible task. Post analysis of the swing by the golfer is generally quite difficult due to the number of factors involved, although the use of video recording equipment and/or the observation of a golf professional during a lesson can constructively draw the golfer's attention to the problems encountered during the swing. However, during a round of play, hitting the ball consistently and accurately remains an elusive objective for the vast majority of players.
One of the most pronounced and frustrating problems encountered by golfers is the golf shot created by and outside-to-inside club head path; i.e., a "slice" in which the ball curves to the right from the intended flight path for right-hand golfers.
An outside-to-inside club head path can result from one or a combination of factors including incorrect grip, improper orientation to the ball, incorrect club head takeaway (the club head moves to the outside during the backswing), lack of shoulder turn, improper weight transfer or lack of weight transfer. Each of these factors is capable of causing the club head to follow an outside-to-inside path, thus preventing the golfer from achieving a golf shot with maximum accuracy and distance.
It has been determined through longstanding experience that the use of a golf swing in which the club head moves "inside-outside" helps cure many of the problems that plague golfers. The inside-out swing, which is employed by many touring and club professionals as well as amateurs in the expert category, causes the head of the club to move straight back and then to curve inward (i.e., around and behind the golfer) on the backswing. As the downswing begins, the club is rerouted to a path that diverges away or outward from the golfer, resulting either in a straight flight of the ball or a desirable "draw"; i.e., a controlled and limited flight curvature in which the ball moves from right to left for the right-handed golfer.
While the inside-out swing avoids many problems in the golf swing, it is extremely difficult for golfers to learn.
Our invention is the result of an endeavor to create and develop a device that teaches golfers to learn and execute the inside-out swing. The device, which is lightweight and portable, consists of a base that can be placed on the ground (e.g., on the practice tee area) or on the floor of an inside practice area. A guide is carried by and projects upwardly from the base and includes three horizontal guide sections. The first is a straight section which lies parallel to the line of the intended flight path and includes a marking that defines where the point of ball impact will occur. The second section extends rearwardly from the straight section and curves inwardly relative to the golfer. The third section is also straight and extends forwardly from the leading point of the first section. However, rather than extending in the line of intended ball movement, it diverges outwardly or away from the golfer.
In use, the golfer places the ball at the leading point of the straight first section and positions his/her feet relative to the ball and the first section (i.e., the golfer's feet are oriented relative to the intended line of flight). The golfer then begins the club backswing, using the first and second sections, which cause the club head to initially move straight back along the first section and then to curve inwardly to conform to the second section. At the rear most point of the second section, the club head has moved inwardly of the intended line of ball movement; i.e., around and behind the golfer's backswing side. From this point, the golfer begins the downswing with the objective of impacting the ball on an inside-to-outside path by rerouting the club head to a path that is parallel with the forward or third section. At impact, the club head moves down the intended flight path, having been squared to the impact area by proper forearm rotation. This creates a flight path that is either straight or has a slight draw.
In using the guide in this manner, it will be appreciated that during the backswing the club head is not only positioned properly (i.e., it is moved inward from the intended line of the flight path), but also the golfer's arms are encouraged to stay in correct position relative to the body. Using the guide as directed forces a proper turn away from the ball along with a resulting correct shift of weight to the inside of the back foot. This facilitates the proper position for the start of the downswing on the desired inside-to-outside path. As the golfer moves from this "inner" portion of the swing through impact to the follow through, the club head squares itself at impact with the proper forearm rotation. The "out-to-in" club head movement that imparts a slicing spin is not only avoided but precluded, and the ball moves either straight at the target or with a slight draw.
Use of the inventive golf instructing device repeatedly on the practice tee will result in a programmed swing; i.e., one which becomes automatic to the golfer. The golfer thus avoids having to think through each of the many fundamental factors involved in the swing, and need concentrate only on properly using the three guide sections of the device.
With proper use and practice the inventive golf instructing device enables even a beginning golfer to readily learn the "inside-out" swing, increasing both length, accuracy and enjoyment of the game.